The preparation of athletes for various competitive sporting events can involve a variety of training regimens. Each training regimen is typically designed to target one or more areas of athletic performance. For example, speed, agility, strength, coordination, accuracy, conditioning, and endurance can each be improved through specific workout programs. Typically, such workout programs can be performed on an individual basis.
However, other areas of athletic performance are just as important to the success of the athlete on the field of play. For example, the ability to process information quickly, make the right decision, and react to that decision each have a direct impact on the outcome of a sporting event and the success of the athlete. These skills are of particular importance in team sports, such as football, soccer, basketball, volleyball, rugby and hockey, where an offensive player is regularly required to avoid defenders and pass a ball or puck to another offensive player in order to traverse the field of play.
Unfortunately, improving upon such skills typically requires multiple offensive and defensive participants, such as an organized team practice. Thus, without a sufficient number of participants, an athlete may be unable to adequately develop the decision-making and reaction time skill set. Furthermore, team practices can limit the time available to an individual athlete to devote specifically to improving such skills.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of improving target recognition, decision-making and reaction time, particularly for sports and athletic training.